Not how I wanted it to turn out!
by Izzie and Hannah
Summary: Katara and Aang have always dropped hints, they have always loved each other, but what happens when Sokka realises what is going on between them! KataraAang
1. Chapter 1

Yup, its me again!

Anyway I had a request to write a Katara/Aang fic and thought it would be fun to try. So, well... here ya go!

Oh, and just as a warning, it is prolly gonna take me a very long time to write this as I am very busy but I promise I will try and get it done before Season Three of Avatar starts.

Oh, and I really have no idea when this was set so you just choose!

* * *

"Where are they with the food?" Sokka asked exasperated, falling backwards onto the ground with a sigh. He was referring to Aang and Katara who had left the campsite to find food some hours ago and Sokka's stomach could no longer stand the wait. After flying for many days, the gaang had decided to rest at a clearing for a few days, scheduled to leave tomorrow, although Sokka believed at this rate, they would never leave. 

Toph was sitting upright next to Sokka, she had been waiting with him and found this situation all too familiar. "And why do you think they are saying so long?" she said rather slyly.

"Gathering Food," Sokka said unaware of what Toph was trying to hint to him, and wondering why Toph would ask such a silly question.

"You are so blind." Toph spoke. "No, wait, that is an insult to blind people because Im blind and I can see exactely what is going on!" At the end of her sentence her voice became suddenly raised at Sokka's stupidity, and he was slightly taken aback.

Stunned Sokka focused his attention on trying to figure out what Toph was implying and his face became very serious. A sharp gasp emitted from his mouth as he sat bolt upright. "Toph" he spoke slightly high pitched, hoping Toph wasn't trying to say what he thought she was trying to say. "If they are not gathering food, what are they doing?"

Toph smiled. The truth was (as far as she could tell) Aang and Katara spent their days 'gathering food' with much awkardness. As far as Toph could tell they had barely come in contact with each other, except for the occasional hand on the shoulder or awkard hug. She was not close enough to them to tell what exactely was occuring, but she was certain that nothing was 'going on' between them. On the other hand, she knew they both liked each other, when they were near her, she could hear the softness in their voices when they spoke to each other, and she could feel their hearts race faster when they made contact.

The truth was very close to this, Aang and Katara spent there time 'gathering food', gathering food, occasionally they would glance over at each other and slow blushes would creep onto their faces. They hardly spent any time focusing on the gathering food part and that was why it took so long, that and they fact that they found it hard to find edible food. Their eyes would always meet and their hearts would always race, and their faces would always smile. It was awkard for them and extremly uncomfortable but being in the same enviroment as each other was what made it all worthwhile.

"Toph!" Sokka said, his voice raised. "What are they doing?"

Toph smirked, teasing Sokka sure was fun. She then turned sharply on her heels, and slowly placed one foot in front of the other, she stopped after a few paces and brought her hands, that were hanging at her side upwards bringing the earth with her. She turned back to Sokka, her face still stained with a wide smirk. "Thats for me to know," she spoke carefully. "And you to find out!" She brought the earth up again, enclosing her in her small earthen tent.

Sokka ran at Toph's tent and began to pound his fists furiously on the solid wall. "Toph!" he screamed. "Tell me what is going on this instant!" Images began to surround his teenage mind and he willed them to leave but they would not listen to him. Those images which he knew would scar him for life.

He jumped in surprise as the walls quickly shot down into the ground. He stepped forward, Toph was sitting cross-legged on her element, her head was bowed but Sokka could see the evil smile on her face.

Sokka took another step forward, wondering why his young friend was being so suspicious.

Toph placed a hand onto the earth and brought it up bringing her into a standing posistion. "Nothing is going on between them," Toph said, and she could feel Sokka become lighter on the earth beneath him as if a weight had been lifted off him. And she heard him sigh, a long distraught sigh. Toph paused for a while, letting Sokka ease up. "But something is going to, Goodnight Snoozles." Again she placed her arms at her side and brought the earth up into her tent, bringing the doors up with her.

Sokka pondered this thought and quietly sat on the log around the fire! '_Im not moving' _he told himself _'Not until my sister returns with the Avatar and I find out what is going on between them.'_

_

* * *

_

Well that was fun! Now you have to wait a long time for the next chapter!

And the other chapters are going to be longer, but I wanted the first chapter to be very brief just so you could get an idea of where they were and maybe get a storyline for the rest of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter! Woop!

This chapter is pretty boring but oh well, the next one is sure to be more interesting!

* * *

Katara and Aang made their way slowly back to the camp, clutching to their baskets of food tightly. 

Aang glanced to his left, where Katara was walking. Silently. Katara was the girl of his dreams, in-fact Aang's life since he left the ice-burg felt like a dream to him. He was twelve, and in the life of a twelve year old, these things only happened in a dream. Although he knew it was real, and the young Waterbender was a reminder of that. If it were a dream, Katara would be with him. If it were a dream, he would be in her arms right now. If it were a dream, Katara would love him the he loved her.

Katara smiled uneasily at Aang, she wondered why he was staring at her like that, but in her heart she knew. She had known for a long time that the Avatar was in love with her, and she was unsure if she felt the same way. She did love Aang, more than a friend and she wanted to be with him more than anything. But her mind would always drift, and she would tell herself that Aang could not become distracted. That Aang had duties so he could not be with her. And she wanted his attention, and knew he would always have other priorities, she didn't know if she could be second best. But she loved him, she just didn't know if that was enough.

"So," Aang said, blinking several times to break him out of his trance, and breaking the silence. "You think Sokka has finished packing up."

Katara laughed. She didn't have to say anything, just gave Aang a look.

"Yea," Aang said agreeing with her look. "I doubt he has." He paused for a moment, thinking quickly of something to say which was save the quickly dying conversation. Quickly gazing into her basket, he realised what he could say. "You have done quite well," he said to her gestering with his free hand to Katara's basket of food.

Katara looked into her basket. "Not really," she said, her voice filled with sorrow. "There wasn't really anything left to gather."

"Thats true," Aang spoke, "But you did much better than I did." His eyes shifted to his own basket of food.

Katara laughed. "Thats because you gave me most of the food you collected." she said truthfully.

"Oh yea," Aang spoke nervously, his face blushed slightly but in the dim light it was hard to notice.. "Your basket must be heavy, do you want to trade, I'll carry the heavier one."

Katara smiled at him. "Do you think I am unable to carry this?" she asked.

"No, thats not what I meant," Aang stammered. "Its just, I thought you might want a rest since you've been carrying it for a long time. I didn't meant to say that you were weak because I know your not. I just thought you might want..."

"Chilax," Katara cut in, as Aang was beginning to babble. And she heard him sigh deeply with relief, and saw his shoulders drop as he became more comfortable. "Thanks for your concern but I'm fine, it isn't that heavy."

Aang nodded in agreement. "Okay," he whispered almost to himself in an exasperated tone.

"Your so sweet," Katara told him, smiling as she gazed beside her to his flushed face.

_Sweet! _Aang thought, Katara just called him sweet! He smiled back at Katara and for a moment their eyes met. Aang felt his breathing increase as he looked into her eyes, but he could not break the contact. He wanted to look away, to hide his embarrassment away from her, but he couldn't, he looked into her eyes and she looked back, and they took every moment in. And in that small moment Aang felt as though it was just the both of them. It was a fantastic feeling.

Katara was the one to break the moment, she gazed ahead of her with a sigh, seeing the clearing approaching them. "We are almost there," she said to Aang, acting as if they had not just shared a feeling filled with emotion.

"Oh," Aang said looking away from Katara, he glanced in front of him and saw what Katara spoke was true, he could see the light shining throught the clearing, and knew that was their campsite.

As they approached the clearing, they could see a figure sitting around the fire Aang had made before he had left to gather food, although the fire was long ago extinguished. The figure was slumped over, and the two companions figured the figure was sleeping.

As they began to get closer and closer they identified the sleeping figure as Sokka. Katara and Aang wondered why Sokka was up asleep at the campsite and figured he must have been waiting for them to get back with the food. Knowing Sokka that was the most realistic idea. Although they were wrong, Sokka was waiting for them, but not for the reason they thought.

Katara was the first to reach Sokka, placing a hand on his shoulder, she slowly shook him, thinking he would be incredibly sore in the morning if he were to sleep in that posistion all night. "Sokka," she whispered as Aang slowly made his way beside her after placing the food in Appa's saddle.

Sokka rolled over, and slowly opened his eyes, when he spied Aang and Katara standing over him, he quickly stood up. "What took you so long?" he asked shouting.

"It was hard to find food," Katara answered, a little stunned by Sokka's sudden reaction. "Sorry we took so long,"

"Pffft," Sokka spat, unwilling to believe what he believed was a lie. "Tell me what is going on between you two! Now!"

Katara and Aang stood back in shock, unable to conjour up a sentence to Sokka's sudden outburst.

_This is where the fun begins_ Toph told herself, lying silently in her tent._ This is when it starts

* * *

Well, here is the next chapter. Hope it didn't take so long! I am trying to get as much as possible done as soon as I can! _

Anyway, I really hope you like it!

Thanks for reading and please review!

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Again! Today is my 13th birthday and because it is my 13th birthday, you get a new chapter! Yay!

* * *

"Well," Sokka "Im waiting," He stood with his arms crossed, tapping one hand impatiently. 

"For what?" Katara asked, still wondering what brought on Sokka's sudden outbursts.

"An explanation on why you took so long!" Sokka shouted, unfolding his arms and wailing them high in the air.

"Gathering Food," Katara spoke stating the obvious.

"A truthful explanation!" Sokka shouted, thinking the answer was an absolute lie. "It couldn't have taken that long."

"Alright," Katara said rather sarcastically. "Next time, you gather the food. Good luck because there is hardly anything to find."

"I will." Sokka said crossing his arms, and eyeing up Katara and Aang. "To keep an eye on both of you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Katara said, she thought perhaps Sokka thought that she was unable to do things for herself, and for that she was unamused. Although the truth was far from this.

"Guys, stop fighting." The innocent airbender spoke for the first time since the conversation began. He then turned to Sokka in an attempt to sort out this conversation. "Sokka," Aang spoke to him. "It's hard to find food out in the forest, we are sorry we are back so late and it worried you." He smiled, satisfied that he had given a good enough response, but he was wrong.

Sokka sighed, he realised he wasn't going to get the answers he wanted if he continued this way, so he tried a new approach. "Is there something going on between you?" he said, getting straight to the point.

Katara and Aang's eye's grew wide and their faces began to glow with shades of pink and red.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Aang spoke, although his face told a completly different story. He avoided Sokka's blazing glare, and Katara's soft eyes.

"Me neither," Katara spoke, narrowing her eyes and staring Sokka in the eyes as if that would prove a point.

"I know you are lying." Sokka said, restraining himself from screaming. "Toph told me..."

The earth rumbled beneath him as the small earth bender come into view. "Don't you dare bring me into this, Snoozles." she spoke harshly, and Sokka, Katara and Aang knew she had been listening in on the entire conversation.

They exchanged glances as Toph advanced, moving closer and closer to the fellow members of the gaang. "Sit down," she told the fellow members of the gaang. When they didn't follow her instructions, she decided to do it herself. She bent the ground under her friends and brought it up, pulling them into sitting posistions. "No more yelling," she said to them. "I am trying to sleep. So be quiet and talk it through, can you do that for me or do I have to persuade you?"

Sokka, Katara and Aang shook their heads. Toph could be scary when she wanted to. And even Aang, the Avatar, felt a little scared of her evil demeanor.

"Good," Toph said smiling. "Now Im going to bed. Goodnight." Smirking to herself, she brought the earth back up into her tent. She most certainly wasn't going to sleep, but at least now she could listen to something a little more civil than screaming and yelling. She laid herself on her element, placing her hands on the earth so she could get a feel of what was going on.

"Soo..." Sokka drowned out, "I guess I was outta line."

"You were," Katara agreed quickly. "What were you angry about anyway?"

"Toph said.." He cleared his throat and tried again, remembering what Toph told him. "I thought there was something going on between you and Aang."

Aang face glowed pink and he laughed nervously. Katara smiled, trying hard to hide her emotions.

"There is, isn't there?" Sokka asked, seeing their reactions.

"Sokka, I.." Katara started. But Sokka cut her off.

"Katara, you sleep on that side of the camp tonight," he said pointing far to the west. "And Aang, you are sleeping to the far east, we are not leaving until this is sorted."

"Sokka," Aang said. "You are being silly."

"We are not talking about this anymore," Sokka said. "Katara, do what I say."

"You are not in control of me," Katara said. "And when was the last time you ever controlled me? I thought we got past this."

Aang watched the two siblings fight, silenced.

"I watch out for you," Sokka said. "And Im not going to let you end up with him." He pointed to Aang and his face increased with pink.

"You like Aang, he is a sweet guy," Katara said. "And I didn't even say I liked him."

"But you do," Sokka said. "And sure, Aang is a sweet enough guy. But its them you have to watch out for."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you are saying this," she retorted. "You are being ridiculous.

"Well, if you don't listen to me," Sokka started. "Im sure Aang will." He walked up to Aang, placing an arm around his shoulders. "You won't ever touch my sister, will you Aang?"

Aang glanced at Katara who was shaking her head in dissapproval of Sokka's stupid request. "Of course not Sokka," Aang agreed shakily.

"Good," Sokka said. "Now, Ill see you tomorrow morning, C'mon Katara." Standing up, he grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled her to the west of the camp. She glanced back at Aang, a look on her face that said _Sorry about my silly brother._

Aang sighed, grateful that this was over. But it wasn't, he stood up, and turned around, and Toph was right there, inches from him.

* * *

So sorry this story is taking so long. this site hates me, or my computer, so it's not working the best. 

Anyway, hope its alright, i keep losing alot of the work and having to redo it.. so it might be a little jumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Because of all the reviews I decided to post as fast as I possibly could!

So thankyou for all the reviews!

* * *

"Hello Twinkletoes," Toph said, and although she was shorter than Aang, he felt a little intimidated. 

"Hi Toph," Aang replied. "I'm tired so if you don't mind I'm off to bed." The truth was he wasn't that tired, but he did wish you sleep. To ponder on his thoughts. He wanted to walk off, but something in Toph's voice held him on the spot.

Toph laughed lightly, knowing Aang was lying.. "That is a really lame excuse," she said. "Do you not want to talk to me?"

"No," Aang said, but he did want to talk about what had just happened. He didn't want to hide his emotions and let them make him depressed again. "Not really." He walked past Toph, and headed east to where Appa was.

"Are you really going to let Snoozles push you around?" Toph asked, unbelievingly. Aang was the Avatar and she wondered why he was so scared of Sokka, who was obviously weaker.

Aang stopped walking and turned around. "What do you want?" he asked her, rather bitterly. He thought Toph wanted to annoy him, Toph loved annoying people, it was a part of who she was.

"I'm just trying to help," Toph said, sounding a little hurt. "What's wrong with you? Your usually the perfect example of happiness." What she spoke was the truth, Aang was usually extremly cheerful and optimistic. The only other time Toph had felt that Aang felt like this was when Appa was lost, but that wasn't the case in this situation.

"I'm just tired," Aang lied, yet again.

"Or," Toph said, as though she had just thought of it. "It could have something to do with the fact that you promised Sokka you would never be with Katara." She knew this was what it was, it was obvious.

Aang gave a small smile. "Could do," he said. He hated it when Toph could tell his emotions, she was a bright girl and could figure out alot of things. And sometimes Aang wondered if it were better to be blind and yet, still able to see.

"Your really going to let Sokka stop you?" Toph asked, half-laughing. If it were her, she wouldn't let anyone stop her. Although, from experience, something was stopping her. But it wasn't anyone getting in the way, it was her own fear. Fear of rejection.

"Yea," Aang said. "I promised."

"Your the Avatar," Toph said, stating the obvious. "You have the power to save the world from the fire-nation. And you are worried about a promise you made to Sokka." Toph wished for a mere moment that she had the power the Avatar possessed, she thought of all the possibilities of being Avatar. She often thought of this, but then again, she didn't think she could handle having the world on her shoulders. Even that would be too much for this tough girl.

Aang nodded. "I never break a promise," he said. At least he tried to never brake a promise.

"Well," Toph said, "I didn't actually hear you say you promise."

Aang smiled, trying to think if he had or had not actually used the word 'promise'. Thinking back to the conversation he had with Sokka, he didn't actually think he used that word. "I guess I didn't."

"Thats right Twinkletoes," Toph said, agreeing with Aang even though she was unsure herself if Aang had promised or not. "And if you didn't promise Sokka, what the heck are you doing here talking to me? Go and talk to Katara."

"But I can't," Aang said. He was scared of telling Katara his feelings, he had tried before to tell her that he loved her. But it never worked out. They were always interupted or the situation just didn't feel right. He never managed to go through with it, but he wanted to. More than anything Aang wanted to tell Katara his feelings and more than that, he wanted Katara to feel the same way about him.

Toph sighed, she of course knew why he couldn't. So she decided to help Aang with her own little threat. "Annoying Sokka is fun," she started. "And it will be more fun when you and Katara get together. So listen here," she reached forward and grabbed Aang's shirt, pulling him downwards so that their faces were almost touching. "If you don't get together with her, I will hurt you. And you know you should be scared of me."

"But I'm the Avatar," Aang started, quoting her, but Toph did not release her grip. "I'm not scared of you." He pulled back trying to get Toph to release him but it didn't work. He was stuck.

"You are," Toph said. "I can feel your heart-beat increasing. I can feel your palms sweating. You are so scared." She released her grip and Aang feel backwards.

Aang regained his balance and stared at Toph, breathing heavily.

"Just go and talk to her," Toph said slowly.

Aang nodded as Toph turned and walked away. He stood silently for a moment, thinking. He was going to talk to Katara, but maybe not tonight. Tonight he needed some time to think, to sleep to the east, away from the watching eyes of the fellow members of the gaang.

_Im the Avatar _Aang thought to himself smiling _I am suppose to save the world, I am the hope of many. Many look to me for advice. I can do this, I can do this. _

_Im the Avatar_ Aang repeated to himself _And I can't even tell Katara I love her._

* * *

Well, there ya go.

And thankyou so very much for the awesome reviews! I luff knowing what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Here ya go!

Thankyou for all the wonderful reviews!!!

* * *

Aang decided the next morning he was going to talk to Katara, even if it killed him. He told himself a few times but finally he brought up the courage and made a quick plan to get past Sokka, using what he did best, airbending. 

Moving the air swiftly past him, he made his way over to the west, moving as fast as he could. He spotted Katara in the distance and increased his speed with every swish of his arms. He surprised Toph and Sokka, pushing the air up around them. He heard them scream a little in shock, but he kept moving. Swiftly he pushed his arms around Katara's waist and lifted her up, still using the air to propel him faster and faster to the west.

He was now sure Sokka was screaming at him, but he didn't care, just kept running, until he was sure he wouldn't be found.

Katara held onto her breath as she felt the cold air rushing past her face. She tried to smile but felt much to pulled back to even breathe. She rather enjoyed this, it reminded her of the time she went penguin sleeding, although it was much faster. All her hopes and all her worries didn't matter now, she was moving so fast, away from everything and everyone. It was perfect. And finally Aang stopped, and Katara took a deep breath.

"Sorry," Aang said. "I just had to get you away from Sokka."

Katara smiled, Aang just ran as far west as he could, all for her and she felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside of her. One that she couldn't explain. "Aang, that is so sweet," she said truthfully. "Sokka is going to kill you."

"Im the Avatar," Aang said proudly, remembering what Toph had told him. "I'm not afraid of Sokka." Although this was a lie, no matter now many times he told himself, he was afraid of Sokka. Afraid of Sokka banning him from seeing Katara. Although this was rash, he did believe Sokka was capable of it.

Katara laughed lighting. "You should be," she said rather playfully. "So why did you literally drag me out here?" She spun around, gestering to her surroundings of trees and bush.

"I uhh...," Aang started, scratching the back of his head. "Needed to talk to you." _Maybe I didn't think this through enough_ Aang thought to himself.And for a moment he completly forgot why he wanted to talk to her.

"About what Sokka said last night?" Katara asked, softely. But no clear emotion appeared on her face.

Aang looked up awkardly, and nodded. Their eyes met for a mere second, and in that time, Aang felt the heat rise from the ground to his cheeks. He felt his palms sweating and his pulse racing, and he felt as if he was going to fall to the ground because of his quivering legs. And in that second, he knew Katara was feeling the same. Aang broke the gaze, his breathing beginning to return to normal.

Katara giggled lightly.

"What?" Aang asked, the heat subdueing in his cheeks, as he became more relaxed.

"Aang," Katara said, approaching him slowly. "You just dragged me all the way out here, risking Sokka's wrath, and now you cannot even conjour up a sentence."

Aang smiled. "Actions speak louder than words," he said, standing as tall as he possibly could.

Katara smiled awkardly, and pursed her lips together. She wanted to look down but her gaze did not divert, because she wanted to look at Aang more. She knew Aang liked her, but she was unsure of what to do. Should she hug him? Or would that be too friendly? Should she kiss him? Or would that be too much? So she stared into his shining eyes and felt the temperature rise within her.

Aang stood awkardly, staring into Katara beautiful eyes. He opened his mouth slightly, trying to think of something to say, but realised words were useless, and slowly closed his mouth. He too was unsure of what to do, he always expected to be interupted, he had never gotten this far. So he slowly took another step forward, closing the distant distance between them. "I don't..." he started.

Katara placed a finger to his lips. "Don't talk," she said smiling. "You make it worse when you talk." She removed her finger from his lips.

Aang smiled, remembering the time he had basically told Katara he would only kiss her if it were a choice of dying or kissing her. And he felt a little lighter and a little less anxious. Unfortunately that time in the cave hadn't worked out very well. The cave had ulliminated before their lips had a chance to touch. Aang hoped this time it would work out a little better.

Using all the courage he had, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly, pulling away as soon as their lips met.

Katara didn't even have time to respond, her eyes opened slightly in shock, and she bit her lip, breathling lightly. Aang had just kissed her, and it wasn't a dream, a wide grin spread across her face and she saw the same grin on Aang's face. She had never felt so happy in a mere second and thought that perhaps she never would again. It was her first kiss, and experience that would stay with her for the rest of her life. "Why did you stop?" she whispered, almost to herself.

Aang gulped, but something inside him held him on the spot. He wanted to move, to kiss her again, but something held him still.

Katara's smile faded slightly, when she saw that Aang was not moving. "Aang," she said softly.

Katara's words gave Aang some courage, and he closed his eyes to build on this before leaning forward again and letting his lips meet with hers.

But this time Katara had time to respond and she closed her eyes, wanting this moment to last forever but before she knew it, the kiss was broken once more.

They both stood back from each other and Katara reached out a hand and closed her hand around Aang's. "Sokka is going to kill you," she said playfully.

Aang just smiled as they began walking hand in hand slowly back to the camp.

* * *

I know it was short, but that doesn't matter.


End file.
